


It's always been you

by ENDisI



Series: Hold My Hand Series (Multifandom) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My first work in this OTP, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDisI/pseuds/ENDisI
Summary: Seeing Iwaizumi Hajime talking to a girl shouldn't have Oikawa Tooru feeling this way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hold My Hand Series (Multifandom) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another getting together fic for my IwaOi fam. This is my first work in this ship and I'm just happy it made me smile and happy while writing this so I thought I'd share it.
> 
> (I will go down with this ship)

Seeing Iwaizumi Hajime talking to a girl shouldn't have Oikawa Tooru feeling this way. Like someone was gripping his heart painfully.

Girls just love reliable guys like Iwa-chan after all, even if he's a brute and a meanie, more so on school festivals because he's dependable at woodwork as well as customer service! Iwa-chan is also particularly good at science and history and people flock to him for that... But this was different, because what's in front of Tooru is quite possibly a love confession.

Iwa-chan.. and that girl who always comes in their practice and official matches and cheers for them (for Iwa-chan, apparently).

Tooru glanced as Hajime, his Iwa-chan, laughed at what the girl said, smiling brightly down at her. Rage poured out of his body, a scowl making its way on his face.

_Iwa-chan notice me._

But he didn't.

Oikawa wondered why, only to realize that even if Oikawa was surrounded by fangirls he always had Iwa-chan come and get him, he was unconsciously looking for an ominous aura that when he felt it, Iwa-chan is already there. Iwaizumi Hajime didn't know Tooru was there. He also didn't know Tooru could glare at someone so much when off the court.

The girl blushed, tucking her loose hair back behind her ear, looking down and blushing as she said something Oikawa couldn't hear. Oikawa's heart clenched as Iwaizumi smiled fondly at the admittedly, cute girl. This...This is a scene that bloomed in his nightmares many years ago. 

And it's happening in real life.

_Iwa-chan notice me._

Oikawa took a step forward as Hajime accepted something the girl offered, a protest on his lips. The words in his throat died, heart thumping painfully, afraid of what his Hajime would say if he protested.

_ What do you want, shittykawa? _

Oikawa let out the most quiet pained sound he could, biting his lip. Tears pooled in his eyes and frustration clear in his body language as he shook. It took a lot of effort to have Hajime's eyes on him alone and to see the possibility of a future where his Hajime would not be his anymore hurts.

_Then again, Iwa-chan wasn't even mine to begin with, right?_

He took a step back and leaned on the wall, his mind unhelpfully flashing memories of his Hajime, of Iwa-chan, protecting him, caring for him, loving him from childhood to present. He bit his lip again, almost breaking the skin. Tooru wants his best friend to be happy. Hajime hasn't accepted anything from the girls that confessed to him (come to think of it Makki did say there were a lot) and now that he accepted something must have meant something.

_This is fine._

Tooru silently walked away, unnoticed. He gloomily walked back to the volleyball gym and slapped himself before coming in.

"I cant find Iwa-chan!" He whined, hugging Mattsun who was the closest. 

"You're hopeless." Makki snickered, ruffling the setter's head. "I guess you don't have a GPS installed in you like he does since he always finds you."

"Only aliens could install something in me! Don't be mean!" Oikawa retaliated.

Coach blew his whistle at them, before gesturing at the court. "No slacking! Warm up!"

"Yes, sir!"

And if Iwaizumi walked inside the gym a few minutes later, sheepishly grinning at the coach and managers, Tooru decided not to talk. His eyes focused on the ball in his hand, channeling his frustration in it and served five seconds after the whistle. It landed just a few inches before the line and was loud enough others turned to look at him. His smile directed to anyone who looked at him was saccharine and those who knew what that smile meant stepped back.

The coach sighed. It will be a long practice today.

\--

"Hey." Iwaizumi called out, after volleyball practice.

Tooru was walking away out of the club room with a pout, having had Mattsun carry him away after a jump serve too many and watching as Makki locked up the volleyball gym so he couldn't practice more. During all these, Iwaizumi had been talking to the coach.

"Hey, shittykawa. What's gotten into you?" Iwaizumi asked, frowning. "You've successfully terrified the first years with your service aces earlier but you've been off your game the whole practice. What's wrong? Even coach asked me but I don't have an answer.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but blink as Tooru didn't answer him and continued walking

"Oikawa, you could at least tell me why you were pissed off.

No answer.

Iwaizumi sighed, reaching out to touch Tooru's hand

"Oi-" what Iwaizumi was going to say got cut off as Tooru slapped his hand away and glared at him.

**_"Don't touch me."_ **

There was a moment of silence as they walked again. Tooru had wanted to go home alone but it's inevitable when their houses are so close together

"So, it's me." Iwaizumi concluded. "Was it because of something I did?

 _Yes_. Tooru's mind roared. _Because you're not mine. Won't ever be mine. And I've been shown reality it could happen_

Silence met Iwaizumi's question.

"Your silence is telling." Iwaizumi commented. He gripped Tooru's hand, effectively stopping him from walking. They were by the park they've always played and were close to home, Iwaizumi didn't want their 'fight' to be left stewing. "What is it, Oikawa?

No answer.

"Tooru. Tell me."

Tooru flinched, surprised at the sudden first name, muttered "Nothing. Don't worry about it.

"If it bothered you so much you look like you're about to cry once you reached your room then it's not nothing. **Don't lie to me.** " Iwaizumi snarled the last sentence, frustration as his fuel.

"Don't be such a brute, Iwaizumi." Tooru chuckled lightly, attempting to let go of Iwaizumi's hand but it was gripped tight. Tooru looked at Iwaizumi's face and froze at the glare he was subjected to.

"What did you just call me?"

"... Iwaizumi." Tooru whispered, looking down.

Iwaizumi let go of his hand and Tooru had to wonder why that hurt so much more than when Iwaizumi gripping it. Volleyball-roughened hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at his best friend.

"I'm going to say this once and you will listen." Iwaizumi said, eyes piercing and serious. "I can't help you if you never tell what is wrong. I want to help you but you have to let me. You're one step away from shutting me out and I'm not going to let you do that, Tooru. So right here, right now... Tell me what's wrong."

The proverbial dam broke. Tooru gripped Hajime's shirt, sniffling as tears poured out his eyes. Hajime paid them no mind, used to wiping away Tooru's tears.

" _ **Don't leave me.**_ " Tooru choked out, giving up on trying not to cry and let his emotions out for Hajime to feel. Tooru leaned on Hajime's shoulder and sobbed.

Hajime, mind whirring as Tooru finally let his walls down, moved them automatically to their bench and thanked the skies that the park was empty and void of people. He rubbed a comforting hand on Tooru's back.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked eventually, trying not to look to ~~fond~~ exasperated at his best friend.

"You will, someday. You weren't mine to begin with. You'll find someone else eventually." Tooru cried, letting Hajime wipe away his tears with a handkerchief. "I saw you earlier, I was about to call you but some girl approached you and you were all smiley and stuff and I know I do that too but you know my heart is yours so I didn't worry too much. And seeing you with that girl just reminded me you''ll leave me, someday. And it hurts-- Ow! Iwa-chan what the fuck?!

Hajime had to laugh as he accidentally swatted Tooru's head trying to hug him.

"You think this is funny?!" Tooru shrieked, punching Hajime's chest.

Hajime couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he pulled Tooru with a hug.

The words " ** _I love you_** " was whispered on Tooru's left ear, followed by a quick peck on it. Tooru broke the hug and stared at Hajime in disbelief.

"What?" Tooru asked, breathless.

"It's always been you." Hajime said, taking Tooru's hands into his own and intertwined it. "I will never leave you, Tooru. I'll never let you go.

Tooru couldn't process it that he sputtered.

"But earlier!" Hajime's eyes widened in realization.

No wonder his Tooru misunderstood.

"She was a part time elementary student babysitter and she asked me if I could deliver a letter to you from the kids she was babysitting because they loved volleyball and wants to see you." Hajime cleared his throat, looking away and blushing. "That's what I was going to tell you, I sort of agreed?

"I don't care about that right now!" Tooru yelled, straddling Hajime and hugging him tight. "It's always been you too, Hajime."

Hajime chuckled, kissing Tooru's cheek. "Never would've thought you'd be jealous."

"Shut up."

"Tooru, my heart was yours the moment I proposed to you when we were six and won our first volleyball match." Hajime reminded him. "That's something I'm still working on making it happen."

Tooru laughed, free and loud, Hajime fondly committing it to memory.

"Oh my God, we are so embarrassing." Tooru said, his laugh subsiding into chuckles.

"Yeah, we are. Mostly you."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Tooru whined.

"You're too dramatic for your own good." Hajime answered, standing up and assisting Tooru to stand up as well. "Come on, let's go home."

"I want kisses and cuddles." Tooru demanded, taking Hajime's hand in his and smiling in delight as the latter laced their fingers together then bringing it up to kiss the back of Tooru's palm.

"Of course, Grand King. Your wish is my command."

"Hajime!"

They laughed as they walked, happily swinging their clasped hands between them.

_They'll be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually just looking for an excuse to write Jealous! Oikawa Tooru & Popular! Iwaizumi Hajime but hey, it worked. Kinda. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoy this fic as much as I did! Thanks for getting this far!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, bookmarks makes me smile if you wanna /insert Oikawa's wink here/


End file.
